


Astrid

by reyesoflight



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: Prompt: A kitten is found near the police station, and Maggie has to convince a very anti-cat Alex that they simply have to keep it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night so I apologise for any errors.  
> Also, this was a prompt from my tumblr.

Alex perks up at the sound of footsteps padding across the hallway, getting closer to her door, and she sets her glass of whiskey on the table. She swivels her bar stool around to face the front door. There’s a familiar grunt followed by the sound of jingling keys.

The door opens and Maggie kicks it shut behind her, unable to use her hands due to the large box she’s holding.

“Hey, Danvers.” She greets but there’s a sheepish look on her face.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Why do you look like Kara did when she came home one day after school with enough candy to feed the neighbourhood?”

Maggie cringes but her face softens as she glances into the box in her hands. “So long story…” She begins, looking apologetically at Alex. “I was taking a break outside the station and I sa-” She’s interrupted a soft, tiny meow and Maggie gives her a guilty smile. “Well I guess the cat’s outta the bag. Or box…”

Alex’s eyes widen. “Maggie.” She glares at the box. “Please don’t tell me you brought a cat home.” 

Maggie releases a nervous chuckle, walking to the counter and placing the box on it. “Actually, it’s a kitten.” She scowls at Maggie and takes a look inside.

It’s a small, gray kitten, sitting on a towel Maggie must have placed in the box. It looks up at her with big, shiny eyes that twinkles similarly to Maggie’s. She looks away. “Nope. Absolutely not.”

Maggie doesn’t falter. Instead, she pouts and looks at the kitten. “Just give her a chance, please?”

“No.” Alex insists. Maggie continues pouting. Alex tells herself to make sure Maggie stops spending so much time around Kara. Her sister is rubbing off her girlfriend. She sighs. “You know I hate cats.”

“Come on, Danvers. Give the poor kitten a chance.” Alex just stares at her. Maggie tries her best puppy eyes but being sisters with Kara Danvers teaches you a thing or two about resisting puppy eyes.

She crosses her arms. “No, Maggie. Besides, we don’t exactly have the time to take care of it. We’re barely at home. We literally only stay the nights here, you know that.”

Maggie takes the kitten out of the box and cradles it. “I know, Alex. But we can make it work. It’ll also give us the chance to be home more often. And if we can’t make it we can always send Kara or James or Winn or anyone.”

Alex looks at her hesitantly and then she lowers her eyes to the kitten. It’s fallen asleep on Maggie who’s gently rubbing its head. Maggie adds, sighing, “Just let her stay the night. If you still don’t want to keep her, we’ll send her to the shelter.”

Alex Danvers is a soldier and she’s been in the field long enough to spot a lost battle when she sees one. She sighs. “Okay.”

Maggie brightens up and gently places the kitten back in the box. Maggie strides to her and presses her against the countertop, placing her body between Alex’s legs. “I knew you’d give in.”

Before Alex can reply, Maggie’s mouth is on hers.

“We have to name her.” Alex whines when Maggie breaks their kiss entirely too soon.

“I don’t know about you but I usually don’t think about cats when kissing my girlfriend.”

Maggie ignores her and returns to the box, leaving Alex to recover. They’ll just have to continue later. “What do you think we should name her?”

“Maggie, we don’t even know if we’re keeping her.” Alex reminds her. She tries to think of names anyway but her mind is blank. She doubts Maggie will appreciate the name Fluffy or Kitty.

“We’ll see.” Maggie says before opening one of the cabinets and taking out a bowl. She fills it with warm water and places it on the countertop. Then she takes the kitten out of the box and puts her next to the bowl. They watch silently as she takes a couple of steps forward and laps the water. Alex face softens. She has to admit that the cat looks pretty cute doing that. Maggie smirks at her knowingly.

“Tell me how you found her.”

The kitten stops drinking and she walks around, her face curious and her tail up but curled at the tip. Alex thinks the cat seems calm.

“I saw her outside the station this morning alone. She was whining so I found some water for her. Then when I came back later she was still there and she followed me back into the station.” Maggie smiles fondly at the kitten and Alex just knows they’re going to keep her whether she likes it or not. She can’t take that fond, loving smile away from Maggie. “I couldn’t just leave her. There were no other cats nearby.”

Alex nods. Maggie looks at her watch. “I’m gonna go grab some stuff for her. That pet store nearby won’t close for another hour.” Maggie kisses her cheeks and grabs her keys. She smirks at them. “Be nice.”

The door shuts and Alex is left alone with a small, innocent kitten. She contemplates calling Kara- her sister would definitely know what to do- but if Kara came, Alex is almost sure that she would never leave the house again. Maybe she should just put on a movie and leave the cat in the box. Surely it would be fine.

As if sensing her thoughts, the kitten meows and Alex feels soft fur rubbing against her arm that’s resting on the counter. She freezes for a second but the kitten just looks at her with that same wide, dark eyes. She rubs her head against Alex and lets out a soft purr. Alex gives in. She uses her other hand to scratch the kitten’s head and she relaxes immediately. The kitten leans into the touch and Alex finds it extremely soothing. Her fur is soft under Alex’s fingertips and the soft purrs she occasionally lets out leaves Alex feeling calm and assured.

“I suppose we’re going to be good friends now, huh?” The kitten purrs louder and Alex smiles. She doesn’t like cats, that hasn’t changed, but perhaps she can make an exception for this one.

Eventually, Alex doesn’t know how or when it happens- she was too engrossed in giving the kitten attention-, she’s on the couch with the kitten sleeping on her lap and the TV playing in the background. Alex is too busy petting her to actually pay attention.

Maggie returns soon enough and her face splits into a huge grin when she catches sight of Alex and the cat. “I knew you’d get along.”

She places the bag of what Alex assumes must be kitten-related paraphernalia and joins her on the couch. She pecks Alex on the lips and pets the kitten’s head.

“Maggie?”

“Hmm?”

“We’re not sending her to the shelter.”

“I always knew that.” Maggie kisses the side of the forehead. “She still needs a name.”

“What about Astrid?” Alex suggests. She thought about it while waiting for Maggie to return.

Maggie smiles. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://sawyersgay.tumblr.com/) to send me prompts or just talk to me about sanvers or anything. Can you believe they're going to be endgame??? I'm still crying over that.


End file.
